


CreepyPasta

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Promptober [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepypasta, Established Relationship, Fluff In The End, M/M, Promptober, Scary Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: It's late night in the temple and Obi-Wan decides to go down the rabbit hole of one of those scary story websites. Bad idea





	CreepyPasta

Obi-Wan knew he should have been asleep a couple hours ago, but here he was at his terminal, scrolling through what was white text on a black background, an unnerving scrawl of text.But it wasn’t the look of the site that had Obi-Wan’s hair standing up, it was what he was reading. Scary stories from around the galaxies. At first it was a tentacled humanoid that would cause stroke-like symptoms before he would dispatch you. The next story Obi-Wan had clicked on to read was some sort of odd medical facility with wildly odd beings- er, non-beings? And it had to be secured at all times. 

The one Obi-Wan was scrolling through now was that of a skeletal being that had a tenancy to enter one’s home at night and by being seen tended to cause accidents. 

Obi-Wan could feel his whole body enter fight or flight as he read on, chewing on the end of his braid, toes curling against the carpet where the chair sat still. 

Obi-Wan heard the breathing before he felt it, a heavy panting coming close by his right ear. His body tightened in response, ready to move. The hot and moist feeling of breath was all along the right side of his neck. 

“Obi-Love.” Qui-Gon mumbled, watching as Obi-Wan jumped in his seat and gave a loud shout. Qui-Gon was laughing as he watched his apprentice and boyfriend jump out of his own skin in fear. “Are you ready to come to bed or do you wish to carry on scaring yourself with this nonsense beings have written?” 

Obi-Wan had a hand rubbing at his chest, trying to calm down his furiously beating heart from the outside. “Master please.”

“Please what, love? You did this to yourself.” Qui-Gon’s laugh was warm like honey in tea, a soothing sound as Qui-Gon folded Obi-Wan into his bare chest, house robe untied and showing Qui-Gon’s chest and belly, and his legs swathed in warm pajama pants. 

Obi-Wan whined but allowed his love to hold him tight and put him in the protection of Qui-Gon’s arms. “Not funny. It’s very well written master. ‘could have scared me to death.”

Qui-Gon bused a kiss against Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Oh I don’t think so, I remember being a part of this kind of thing in my younger days. I’ll have to show you my own collection of horror stories.” Another kiss was placed against Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Alright now, shut this down and come join me, the bed is cold without you.”

Obi-Wan smiled before breaking out of Qui-Gon’s embrace and shutting the terminal down, following his master to their room. As Obi-Wan got to the bedroom door he swore he heard a small grunt come from the living room where the terminal was, but it could just be his imagination. 


End file.
